Heart Attack
by MelonLord1218
Summary: Tori Vega finds herself becoming best friends with Jade. But a mysterious crime incident leaves Tori questioning her new found friendship? Will Tori have to stop being friends with Jade? And on top of all the drama Tori does not believe in love will she find herself falling in love with Beck and going against everything she stands for?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1  
Tori's POV  
This whole school is filled with the buzzing of students. I love how the halls have familiar sights and sounds. Andre opening his locker with a keyboard, Robbie being out smarted by a puppet who thinks he's God, Jade threatening my life with scissors, and the familiar laugh of that bouncing red head Cat. "Ha-ha, hey Tori what are you doing?" She laughs like a hyena. "I am people watching Cat. I love how this school never changes and everyone is so talented." She looks at me and twirls her long redden hair. She looks up at me again and points at her pear phone. "What am I looking at?" "The Slap page! Look" She points eagerly at Beck Oliver's status which read "single." "What's your point Cat.? You know I can't stand those strange mysterious boys. He always acts like a quiet criminal. I am pretty sure he murdered someone." "Who cares bad boys are sexy! Look at his eyes...Yummy he is so dreamy." I roll my eyes. She has always wanted to date Beck since the third grade. I don't know the guy but he did just date Jade West and that girl is up to no good. "Stay away from him Cat. He is bad news. He is a rotten apple. He got suspended last month for teepeeing a house and drinking alcohol on school property. He is a juvenile." I walk away annoyed talking about Beck Oliver. "Hey, Vega!" Smirks Jade- fuck what does she want with me today? "What do you want Jade? I am trying to get to class?" She looks pathetic and lonely. "Want to hang with me after school?" Wow it must have been a bad break up if my enemy wants to hang out with me. "What's your angle?" "Nothing Tori-want to go to a movie or the mall after school with me?" I think it over and over again. I always liked Jade I know she is evil but even evil has a good side. "Sure we can go to the mall. I will buy us smoothies." "Wow you would really do that for me Vega?" "Yeah if you don't steal my lunch money!" I smirk and she agrees to let me keep my moola just this once. "Nice shirt Vega. Want to sit with me in class." Oh wow she is super depressed. "Sure let's go to Sicowitz's class. I didn't do the homework." I tell her. "I just wing it every time. We can wing it together." I smile and agree. "You're alright Vega. Even if I will kick your butt later." I just keep smiling I doubt Jade will harm me in her current emotional state. I am going to suck up all her kindness for all its worth. I don't think she ever truly hated me. I was just her emotional outlet- what an abusive relationship we have. "Vega can you keep a secret?" She looks over at me and I nod. "I helped murder someone. I feel awful about it but the guy forced a gun to my head. I feel horrible." My eyes glazed over in shock. How can I keep a murder to myself knowing my dad is a cop. "Jade my father could help you he is a cop. If someone threatened your life then you need help." I don't even want to know what helpless victim she helped murder. "I killed Beck. The guy with the gun had a bag over Beck's head but I know it was him. Beck and I just broke up but I didn't want to murder him. He's not that bad." "Jade lets skip class. "I whisper. I drag her over to the janitor's closet and lock the door. All the sudden Jade balls her eyes out and falls to the ground. "Tori it's so bad. I know I have been mean to you but it was only for fun. I am really not that violent a person. And my parents kicked me out of the house last week and I have been sleeping in the public park slide. I just want to be a famous actress not this messed up teen who was forced into murdering someone." Tears are streaming down her face. I have never seen Jade so vulnerable before. "Jade are you sure you murdered someone? If they had a bag over their head? Are you sure it wasn't a dummy or scare crow?" "I don't know Tori? It was dark and the person they made me kill made no sounds as I killed them. Wait.. People make sounds when you murder them...Oh my god they were making me mutilate Beck's body. Those sick bastards. Vega can I stay with you." She wants to stay with me... I never thought I would hear these words come out of her lips. "It was a staged murder. Those bastards will pay." She said bravely and coldly. Her eyes turned from green to a steely grey. "Calm down Jade. You can stay at my house I have two beds in my room. My parents won't even notice if you move in with us." She beams at this and wipes her tears with her fish nets. All I know now is that Jade West is innocent and someone set her up to make her believe she murdered Beck. But who and why I only hope we find out quickly before this turns into a blood bath.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2  
Jade and I skip the rest of our classes for the rest of the day. She tells me all her deepest darkest secrets and I start to feel sorry for her. She confesses her time spent in jail, her abusive ex-boyfriend (not Beck) who killed her puppy, her parents selling drugs, her mom trying to prostitute her off for money and her time with drugs. Jade is who she is because her environment has not allowed her to reach her fullest potential. Her parents have robbed her of her entire childhood. She was always a bully in school because she was victimized by her parents. Suddenly pity came over me and I decide not to show it. Jade just sits by the mops in the janitor's closet and fiddles with her hair. Her hair has beautiful green streaks displayed on black locks. Her eye makeup makes her appear to have a black eye and she is shivering. "Let's go to my house, I will make you a smoothy." She told me she bullied people for their lunch money to make her parents believe she was a prostitute just like they wanted her to be. How awful- I now see Jade for what she truly is a beautiful disaster. Broken beauty and in a matter of hours I became her new friend. I became her refuge and safe haven. "Let's go to my house." She nods taking my hand as I pull her to her feet. Jade West seems different than what I thought her to be. "Tori, thank you. Can we go to the mall tomorrow?" I nod and hear a horn honking in the distance. Its Andre gesturing me over to his grandma's beat up VW bug. "Want a ride?" "Yes! And Jade is coming to my house." "Jade I thought she hated you..." He says looking confused. "And why were you skipping class all day?" "Andre not now. Can you just take us to my house? I will explain later." Then Andre's grandma calls, "ANDRE THERE'S A SCARY WOMEN IN THE HOUSE. She is copying all of my movements and is wearing the same outfit as me!" "Ah man that's a mirror grandma. I will be home soon I am taking Tori home." He hangs up and starts the engine. "Want a smoke?" Jade asks. "Please," I say taking the precious camel crush in my hand. The little box of addiction and nicotine. I tried quitting but said fuck it two years ago. The nicotine hits my lungs and feels amazing. "I love these cigarettes they are my favorite ones." Jade looks surprised. "Glad you like them. Want some weed? My parents are drug dealers and I steal from them all the time." I nod again and take a hit of that sweet buzz. "Tori not in my car." "Come on Andre, she is only taking one hit. I might join her soon." Then Jade takes a hit. And we take more and more and my world is becoming like Narnia. "Good bye Tori. Want to come to a party at my place tomorrow? You too Jade?" "Sure" we both say." Knowing what this means another party filled with sex, spin the bottle, beer pong and all the under aged magic we could think of. "Tori bring condoms. Last time you almost got pregnant." Shouts Andre. "Nice Vega," says Jade punching me in the arm. "I took the morning after pill I killed anything that could have made my belly huge. Bye Andre." "Bye." He honks. "His grandma doesn't know what a mirror is?" "No. She is crazy. She thinks a ceiling fan is a helicopter and a blender is a mini tornado." "She needs a mental hospital." "Amen." I say laughing. "So who did you almost get pregnant with at the party?" Jade asks. "Andre... We have been friends with benefits for a while. We both are sex addicts but don't believe in dating." "Wow Tori I never would have pegged you for a party wench. Respects respects. Friends with Benefits very nice." "It's not that great Andre kind of sucks in bed. But who else would want to tap this but him?" She looks me over creepily. "Beck... He always talked about wanting to do you or Cat." She looks down. I don't respond to her comment and ask her, "Peach smoothie or strawberry?" "Strawberry. I am allergic to peach." "Good to know." I make our smoothies and we head upstairs and talk about everything. About how Andre and I almost dated and how we gave Robbie a beer swirly in the toilet at the last Andre house party. "Are you in love?" She asks me. "No, and I never will be. Girls like me just have sex." "Yeah.. Beck and I hardly had sex when we dated. He says I am boring in bed. He has to watch porn to get aroused." She looks down again the more she talks about Beck the more I hate him. I knew he was bad news. "Beck was always looking for the 'one.' The girl he would spend the rest of his life with. I always knew it wasn't her but I would always try my best to be the one. I broke up with him. I realized I was being selfish by trying to be his 'one.' So we had sex to see if there was any chemistry between us and it was awkward for the both of us." I looked at Jade and wondered why we had never been close friends before. I feel as if I have wasted the years that we could have been friends. "This is where you can sleep Jade. You can burrow any of my clothes or Trina's. She is off to college thank God I hate her. Daddy's perfect little angel and mommy's creepy little twin. Gross they never have time for me..." "Looks like we both have shitty parents." "Yeah." We both say together and laugh. "Want some more weed?" "Save it for the party. I want to save myself for tomorrow night." "Wow Tori you are kinky. Let's watch a dumb movie like 'Mean Girls.'" "You like mean girls?" "Yeah where do you think I learned my bitchy life style from? Regina George is a classic role model for bitch fits!" All we do is laugh at the movie and drink rum. "Do you even like rum? "I ask. "I hate it. But it kills my sore throat. My god its midnight and we have been chatting like grade school girls. Good night Tori I need to save my energy for my inner party animal." "Same here night West." I say calling her by her last name. We fall asleep and I know that I have a new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3  
We get up and head to the local mall. "Let's find sexy outfits for the party." I agree partying is a time to look out for sexy men and maybe I will get a good lay tonight. I hate being a sex addict it's not that I want to sleep around but the idea of sleeping with one person for the rest of my life sounds boring. What if they start to suck after year three? Having sex with everyone and anyone gives me the freedom of experiencing different types of sex. I can have Asian sex or Italian stallion sex. There are no limits to my sexual partners. However the fear of getting an STD spooks me out that's why I use a condom and birth control. I know no sex is better than having tons of sex. But who am I kidding I am a 17 year beauty queen- I need to explore my female sexuality freely while I am still young. My longevity won't last forever unfortunately. We arrive at the mall and try on different outfits. Some with miniskirts and backless shirts. And others with halter tops and long sexy black boots. "Vega, that outfit is super-hot!" "Thanks, yours is rocking as well." I say. I feel myself being a whore but I can't help it. I really want to be sexy and have everyone view me as a Demi god. It gives me power to feel this way. Jade gets a black strapless dress which basically stops by her ass. I get a red halter that stretches down to my hips leaving my whole back exposed. And the front has a v- neck stretching pass my cleavage. I know it's a prostitute dress but I can't help but feel sexy in it. "Let's go to the party!" Jade roars. And we head to the party. When we arrive I see tons of teenagers passed out all over the floor. "It's only 8pm how are they already hung over?" "That's from last night Tori!" Says Andre. "Hey Tori. Are we on for FWB tonight?" Oh great he wants more sex. "No not tonight. I am on the prowl for something new." He has no idea how boring he is in bed. How his body rhythm would put a baby to sleep. Living with his grandmother has killed his love life. "Why not Tori!" "If I don't find anything else sure." He nods any sex with me is desired by him. "BECK?" Screams Jade. "What are you doing here?" "Partying what does it look like?" "I need to talk to you." She whispers. "I thought you were dead. These bastards held a gun to my head and said that if I didn't stab you they would kill me. Your body, or what I thought was your body, had a bag over it. So I didn't know if it was really you or someone else." "When was that?" He said looking shocked. "Last weekend!" "I was in Canada visiting my grandma." "I need to smoke. This is so fucked up." I take Jade away, "We can talk with my dad about this later for now enjoy the party!" "Oh I will. I hope I won't even remember this party by tomorrow." She walks over to the punch bowl filled with vodka and gets a glass for herself and a glass for me. My eyes then meet Beck's, "You're Tori right?" "Yeah who's asking?" "A guy very interested in you!" Oh great a cheesy pick up line. "It's not going to be that easy." I flirt back. Oh fuck I am flirting with Jade's ex. I quickly go find Jade. "Jade, ummm Beck.. Wants me." "Well go for it we are at a party. Of course he wants you look at what you are wearing!" "But he is your... Ex!" "So why should that matter? I told you Tori... I broke up with him so he could find the one. That part of my life is over. I'm going to go play beer pong win Cat." Just like that I have Jade's permission to do whatever with Beck. Well I came here to score another guy but I wasn't expecting Beck. I mean he sure is handsome... Oh my God I am checking him out and he notices! Luckily I brought condoms just in case. I am so glad I can sleep with anyone and have no emotional attachments whatsoever. Whoever said girls get attached easily is wrong- I gave my V-card to Andre and I think he is a sexual turn off. Maybe Beck will give me an exotic Canadian fire that I have never experienced before. "Are you checking me out?" I smile and twirl my hair. "Depends who's asking?" "Ha-ha Tori. Can't you tell I want you?" "Oh I know but I was thinking you should try to earn it?" I always like making it challenging I know I am a tease but it makes it kinky that way. "Playing hard to get huh? Well fine why don't we treat ourselves to a nice relaxing hot tub make out session?" "Lead the way!" I say trying to arc my back and be as sexy as I can. We make our way to the hot tub room that only a few of Andre's close friends know about. The room is completely empty and we lock the door. I am excited for this exotic encounter -not knowing what to expect. He takes his hands and unties the top of my halter. The straps fall in front revealing my front side. He slowly removes my dress and all that's left is my leopard pattern under wear. "Why did you leave the under wear on me?" "It's your bathing suit!" "Oh what a gentlemen you are." I whisper down his neck as I take of his shirt and undo his belt. "Nice boxers!" Flaming red and kind of a turn on for some reason. He turns on the bubbles. His hair is gorgeous and he is attractive in a way I've never noticed before or cared to notice before. "Let's get in, "he says and we both get in the tub. The water feels wonderful and Beck approaches me. His hand finds its way to my high cheek bones- one of my more feminine features. Our lips touch and something inside me flusters. It's as if fireworks have gone off and I have sky rocketed to the moon. Am I attracted to Beck in more than a let's fuck way? This has never happened to me before. But I liked where it was going. Beck puts his tongue in my mouth and all I can do is follow his lead. "Tori, I am not having sex with you tonight. Let's keep this interesting." What the hell does that mean? "Why?" I beg. "I wanted to mess around Beck." "Yes but I know you sleep around a lot. So no sex not yet. We will definitely be having more fun I hope. My trailer tomorrow afternoon? Say 3pm?" Is Beck asking me to be his mistress, his lover, and his friends with benefits? "Sure Oliver sounds like fun... I am interested in playing games with you." We make out more in the hot tub and this time I feel myself lusting after him. I could never lust after Andre... He's practically my brother. Gross... Incest! "Beck, what am I to you?" "You are my... Duchess..." I like the sound of that and I know deep down I could like Beck. Maybe just maybe I could fall for him one day. And that thought scares me because it means I might have to settle down and be tamed. He kisses me deeper, harder, and more intimately as the time goes by. "Its 3 am Vega. We've been making out for a long time." He smiles at me and my heart twists and turns. What is wrong with me? Normally I can make out and not feel anything. I usually can turn off the emotional side of being a girl and only experience the physical. Oh fuck am I blushing? What is happening? "Why are you blushing Tori?" "I am not blushing it's my make up." Get yourself together Tori. I get out of the tub and dry off. "What are you doing Tori?" I can't answer him I want to cry. I am so ashamed of potential emotions I maybe feeling for him. "Tori?" I ignore him and put my dress back on. "I'm going to go outside for a smoke. Want to join me?" "Sure," 'he says drying off and putting his clothes back on. "Tori what is wrong with you? I thought we were having one hell of a time in there. Am I a bad kisser or something?" Impossible- quite the opposite he is probably the best kisser I have ever come across. A god among men, a beautiful Adonis that I want in an emotional way. Gross... Emotions I don't want to feel anything for this boy. But I do...this moment we shared is engraved on my heart. Fuck I need to drink these feelings away. "Want vodka?" He asks. "Yes please." I say walking toward the door to the outside world. I love that Andre's house is tucked away in the boonies almost like back country. We never get caught by the cops and my dad never notices how high and drunk I am after these parties. Beck comes back with the Vodka and I take the shot. The burning sensation boils my internal blood and gives me a slight buzz. Oh how I love being a light weight right now. "Want to come over to my place?" "Beck we have plans for tomorrow? I am already coming over remember?" Is he high? "I mean for the rest of the night? Want to ditch this party? We aren't drunk and we could make it interesting?" There's those butterfly feelings again. He is asking me to go home with him now- oh God the temptation. "Sure..." I say not thinking clearly. "Here let's go. Get on my moped." I get on his moped in the dead of night and we soon take off. It's 4AM and I am ready for bed. We soon arrive at his trailer- I heard about Beck's ghetto trailer and how lazy he is about taking care of it. But the trailer I see before me looks new. "Are you sure this is your trailer? I heard it was an old one?" "Oh my uncle just got me this new luxury one for my 18th birthday." "Impressive, "I say. He opens the door and I see a bachelor pad filled with car posters, Hollywood's hottest movie posters and acting trophies. He has a full size almost hotel suite in this Trailer. I can hardly believe it. And a full size bar! "Wow Beck this is impressive." "You just said that Tori. Well my uncle wanted me to have the best for when I move back to Canada. I am going to an acting and film school there in the fall. Where are you going to college?" He asks. "I applied to Juilliard. I don't know if I want to go there... I am going to apply to other places." I start to yawn and make my way to his bed. Without asking I burrow some of his sweat pants and a hoodie to sleep in. "So you think you can just burrow someone's clothes without asking?" "When I am freezing you bet." He looks at me and puts his arm around me. "There's something about you- something different that I really like." There are the knots in my stomach again. If he keeps this up I may have a heart attack. "So are you friends with Jade now?" He asks out of the blue. "Yes, I suppose. She is living at my house. Oh fuck I will be right back." I go in the bathroom and call Jade. "Jade stay with Cat tonight! Beck brought me to his new trailer..." "Did you have sex?" "No, we have only kissed. He doesn't want sex with me for some reason." She laughs. "He is taking his sweet time. He wants to know you before he has sex with you." Oh great just what I need Beck to psychoanalyses me."Bye Jade!" I hang up and crash on Beck's couch. "Good night Beck. I am worn out." "Good night Tori." He says looking confused.  
Then the Demi Lovato song rolls into my head:  
"You make me glow,  
But I cover up won't let it show,  
So I'm-  
Putting my defenses up,  
Cause I don't want to fall in love,  
If I ever did that I think I'd have a HEART ATTACK!"


End file.
